


And if I love you, maybe you love me too

by skylabluthor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jenny Boyd said Lizzie is a Gryffindor so I'll roll with it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slytherin Hope deserves rights, Smut, it's really cute in the end, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylabluthor/pseuds/skylabluthor
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Hope and Lizzie in the Room of Requirement.I can write academic papers but not a summary for a fic. Read it at your own risk, it's basically smut.If I owned Legacies, Hope and Lizzie would be together.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	And if I love you, maybe you love me too

“You look so beautiful like this, baby girl.”

They’ve lost count of how many times they said they should stop whatever this was. Yet, every time they find themselves there again. At midnight. In the Room of Requirement. Lizzie laying on her back, wearing nothing but the lacy underwear she did not specially bought to be ravished by Hope Mikaelson.

Hope was simply enjoying the view. Why would she deny any of it when she had the annoyingly sexy Lizzie Saltzman, of all Gryffindors, half naked, begging her to be fucked. Hope then reached for her bra and unclasped it, tossing it aside.

“Now baby, give me your hands, you know the rules.”

“Hope…” But Hope wasn’t having it, whatever she was about to say, died with Hope’s hand in her in her throat.

“You don’t get to talk, baby girl.” She pinched one of the blonde’s nipples and let go of Lizzies’ throat. She carefully took Lizzie’s hands and tied them up with her own Slytherin tie.

“You know, you should wear green more often.” Hope mocked as she straddled Lizzie’s waist.

“In your dreams, Mikaelson.”

“Mhm, my wet dreams, for sure. You’re so sexy.”

They have done this countless times already. They have been _not-really-dating_ for months now and they still managed to make it feel like the first time, over and over, again. Lizzie would just wear her shortest skirt and Hope would notice, and that’s all it would take for them to start fucking each other all over the school.

“Daddy…” There she was. Her little Lizzie Saltzman. So pretty and dirty. So vulnerable under Hope Mikaelson’s touch.

“What do you need baby? Use your words” But, it was so hard to form words, even more so when Hope’s nails were scratching her torso so deliciously, leaving red marks all over her abdomen. And Lizzie would never admit it out loud, but she loved when Hope marked her. All Lizzie could do was pant, and arch her back hoping the Slytherin could just touch her a bit more.

“As much as I like seeing you this desperate, I want you to tell me what you want baby.”

Lizzie inhaled sharply, trying to collect herself.

“I want you to fuck me…” But Hope ignored her. Instead, she continued to run her fingers though Lizzie’s lower stomach, now barely grazing her fingers. _Bitch_.

It was then when Hope looked up at Lizzie, and the blonde could see just how turned on the Slytherin was. Her pupils were completely dilated by now. Not that the blonde didn’t know the effect she had on the shorter girl. But being like this, naked and tied up for her and still holding the power to turn The Great Hope Mikaelson into a gay mess made her feel so powerful.

She smirked. And Hope was completely lost.

“Daddy, please fuck me. What are you waiting to make me yours?” And something in Hope just snapped, because the next thing she felt was a strong hand pulling down her panties and cupping her now exposed sex.

“You are mine, baby girl.” She whispered in Lizzie’s ear. “This” She said sliding two fingers inside the blonde. “This is all mine.”

The hard thrusts had Lizzie out of words, all she could do was moan and give herself to Hope.

“Only I get to see you like this, Saltzman. You will never get this wet with anyone else.” Hope’s free hand reached the blonde’s throat again.

Lizzie loved the possessiveness. They both did. They both knew what they needed and what they wanted.

“Oh God Hope please…” She inserted a third finger and thrusted even deeper.

“It’s daddy to you, baby girl.” She whispered and bit Lizzie’s ear. “Who am I, baby?”

“My daddy! You’re my daddy. And I belong to you, my pussy is all yours. I’m all yours.”

Hope then removed her fingers and Lizzie couldn’t help the feeling of loss that came over her. If it was up to her, she would practically live with Hope’s fingers inside her. Hope dragged her fingers up Lizzie’s stomach until she reached her boobs, where she played with her hardened nipples. The feeling of her wetness all over her body, and Hope’s still wet fingers pinching her nipples was almost enough to send Lizzie to the edge. _Almost._

“Daddy, please untie me.” Lizzie begged but Hope wasn’t having it.

“For what, baby? So that you can reach down and fuck your own needy pussy?” She slapped Lizzie’s inner thigh and for a moment Lizzie thought she would pass out.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I own that pussy. I own you. And you don’t get to play with what belongs to me. You’re staying like this for as long as I want.” And Hope’s fingers went back to abuse the blonde’s nipples.

“Hm… maybe I should just leave you here, Lizzie.” Hope got up and removed her own bra and panties under Lizzie’s expectant gaze. Once naked, she went back to her previous position straddling Lizzie’s waist.

“Would you like that, Liz? Would you like to just stay here, wet all day for me, waiting for daddy to come and use you as she pleases?”

It was like Hope could get inside Lizzie’s head and listen to her deepest, dirtiest desires. Hope kept talking, until her own pussy was right above Lizzie’s mouth.

“You don’t get to come before I do.”

But Lizzie knew better than to do something without Hope’s permission.

“Be a good girl for daddy and lick my pussy, baby.” And the blonde Gryffindor didn’t need any more encouragement.

She attacked Hope’s pussy with her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of the Slytherin. Hope sighed at the relief she was finally getting.

“Who would’ve thought, it only takes Lizzie Saltzman three fingers to turn her into a fucking bitch in heat.” One hand back chocking her throat, and the other grabbing her long blonde hair forcefully. Lizzie would’ve said something, but her tongue was too busy giving Hope’s pussy long licks along her slit before start fucking her.

“Yes baby, just like that. You’re such a good pussy slut.”

And both girls moaned at that. Circling Hope’s clit with her tongue was all it took for Hope to cum all over Lizzie’s mouth, while Lizzie just kept massaging Hope’s clit, helping her ride out her orgasm.

And Hope just smirked.

She removed herself from Lizzie’s face and kissed her, tasting herself. The blonde tried to pull away gasping for air and Hope took that chance to bring her hand back down Lizzie’s body until she was inside her again. And if it was up to Hope, she too would want to be inside Lizzie all day.

“After months, your pussy is just still so tight, baby, it keeps begging me to stretch it every time.”

“Oh God… Yes Hope, ruin me.”

“Hm… Tempting. All I want now is to taste you, Lizzie.”

No more words were needed. Hope positioned herself between the blonde’s legs, spreading them even more, and started eating Lizzie like she was the only, and best, meal she’s had in ages.

“Hope… Daddy… Please make me cum.” Hope hummed in approval at Lizzie’s words and the vibrations sent shivers down to Lizzie’s spine.

Her whole body was aching for release. For Hope to make her hers once again, like she did almost every night. It was clear Hope wouldn’t make her beg for it that much, she too wanted Lizzie to come in her mouth.

“You can cum for me, baby.”

And it only took a few more strokes of Hope’s tongue to send Lizzie over the edge. She inserted a finger to feel Lizzie’s walls contract and to help her ride out her orgasm as well. After she was done, she reached for Lizzie’s mouth one more time to give her a kiss.

“I love making you taste yourself, baby.” And Lizzie chuckled.

Hope gently untied Lizzie and the blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. It was a scene unusually romantic for two people who used to hate each other. But considering the development in their relationship, both girls seemed to be fine with it.

Minutes passed until Hope finally took a deep breath and looked down and Lizzie who was resting on her chest.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“What?” Another deep breath.

“Well, we have been doing this for months. And I really enjoy the time we spend together. And perhaps you are not looking for a relationship, let alone with me, but maybe, if you gave me the chance I can… I can prove you I can be good for you, Lizzie.”

The blonde could feel the nervousness in her voice. It was surreal how the same girl who was full of dirty comments in bed and had, literally, no shame to fulfil each other’s deepest desires, was suddenly so shy about something that should be as simple as asking her out. She looked up at Hope and gave her a look the Slytherin had never seen before.

“Hope, of course I would go on a date with you.”

The two smiled and kissed one last time before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing smut and I feel like I called myself out. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> You can also come yell at me on Twitter @skylabluthor


End file.
